Move Along
by Anka7995
Summary: Neville's Point of View on the night when Harry returns to Hogwarts aka Night of Great War. Inspired by Prompt on Move Along by All American-Rejects


_Another HPFC challenge. Written in response to HeartBroken lyrics. I am not sure if I wrote it right but I am going to post it anyways.  
_

_Neville's Point of View on the night when Harry returns to Hogwarts aka Night of Great War. Inspired by Prompt on Move Along by All American-Rejects_

**Move Along…**

_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking**_  
_**When you fall everyone stands**_  
_**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking**_  
_**With the life held in your**_  
_**Hands are shaking cold**_  
_**These hands are meant to hold**_

_**And even when your hope is gone**_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_  
_**Move along**_  
_**Move along**_

The war had its effects on everyone, the young, the old and the children; the ones who knew about the mystical world with the not so mystical prejudices and the ones who knew…The light, the dark and the grey… everyone. I have learnt long since then that life is not black and white and it is not good or bad and everything is different now the war has broken into open.

All of us were holding on to the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter to find some way out but he has been missing since past nine months. They say he is working towards Voldemort's downfall and he will bring an end to the dark days. The rumors are he escaped Gringotts on a dragon, with his best friends and loyal accomplices, Ron and Hermione. They are fighting for the light, the people they love… but we are here holding it together. Between the torture and abuse, we are here holding it together.

In these dark days we were supposed to stand as one and fight against the dark. Severus Snape, the bully being the Headmaster doesn't help our cause. Professor McGonagall tries her best to protect us but her hands are tied and the Carrow siblings are not exactly a ray of sunshine for us.

I stood there in the Room of Requirement as I saw the three houses stand united together. We still did not have the Slytherins with us. Some supported our cause but could not be vocal about it as many of them had their parents in Voldemort's pockets.

The Carrows were outraged as to where we disappeared, or might be they were outraged as to how we survived? They had been over the edge since Ginny and the Gryffindor Sword incident. The punishments which were no petals before was harder. I had a bruise under my eye, my bones ached from the odd assortment of Dark Spells they used on us. This had been the worst Hogwarts year ever, funny I used to complaint about not having friends. Irony of the situation is that I, loner Neville Frank Longbottom has friends and am leading an army of _students_ who look upto me and respect me.

I used to look upto Harry, even was envious of him, he had Ron and Hermione. Hermione could have been my friend and I met her first… but now those thoughts felt silly… this year I realized the weight on Harry's shoulders, with everyone looking up at you while you yourself have no idea what to do.

Just now a kid asked me what if we all die, what if we all lose. What if Harry Potter dies or fails?

I replied, "We move along…"

I know I might sound harsh and really against the boy who lived but I wasn't. We were here fighting for a cause, for the ones we loved and not for just Harry Potter. While Harry was doing the same… so if our hero falls, we move along like we always do… because we are here to fight for the ones we love, the ones we care about to give them a better future. You know why we fight? Because we have a reason to… we don't fight just for fun or just for the cause of fighting, we don't fight for revenge or anger or greed but we fight for what is right…

_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely**_  
_**Could be a night when your life ends**_  
_**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving**_  
_**All the pain held in your**_  
_**Hands are shaking cold**_  
_**Your hands are mine to hold**_

No days are good but some days are worse. It feels like you can't take it anymore, you read it in the papers you lost someone you love, someone you knew, the guy who smiled at you from across the hall, the seventh year who gave you directions when you were a measly first year and had no idea whatsoever how to reach your class.

So what are we fighting for when everything you live for is crashing down? What do you fight for when you know you could be the next to be killed?

You fight for that little ray of hope saying there could be sunshine and everything is going to be fine… _you _can make it fine.

_**When everything is wrong, we move along**_  
_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_  
_**When everything is wrong, we move along**_  
_**Along, along, along**_

_**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong**_  
_**Move along, move along like I know you do**_  
_**And even when your hope is gone**_  
_**Move along, move along just to make it through**_  
_**Move along**_  
_**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**_

I know the state of war is bad and it is ridiculous optimism to say everything will be alright. But it will… I know it will. The night is darkest before the dawn and in these darkest hours we will find our dawn. So even if we lose our lives we will urge others to move along. Because we have a cause to fight and when everything goes wrong be sure something right is going to happen… Move along.

"Neville!" Colin screamed my name taking me out of my reverie.

"What?" I ask him.

"Abe is calling for you!" I smile at the thought of our savior aka our food provider and go down Ariana's portrait to meet him. As I reach the end, I am joking about his food quality. I am cut short as I come face to face with the Chosen One, Harry Potter.

And with that I know then everything is going to be fine because presence of Harry will give verve and hope to the DA to move along.


End file.
